megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Cross Fusion
and MegaMan]] is a fictional term used in the MegaMan NT Warrior (Rockman EXE) anime series. Through the use of a "Synchro Chip" while in a "Dimensional Area," a NetNavi and its operator can merge into one being, though still possessing two concioussnesses (if not in Full Synchro). History Researching ways to transfer network data into the real world, Yuichiro Hikari studies the phenomenon produced by the Dimensional Core, a sphere of energy that allows viruses to exit the cyberworld. His experiments lead him to test devices known as in the presence of Dimensional Areas (the successor to the Dimensional Core) to create hybrid beings through Cross Fusion. But it is risky for it can drain energy of both Netop and Netnavi leaving damage to the human and Netnavi body, where any wounds to one entenity will harm the other in the exact same place (E.g. a cut to the face on a Netop will show as a cut to the face on the Netnavi as well). The process of Cross Fusion is initiated manually by an operator by downloading (slotting in) a Synchro Chip into his/her PET while his/her surroundings are enveloped by the Dimensional Area dome, which is itself regulated by either Dimensional Converters or Dimensional Generators. As a result of this transformation, an operator and his/her Navi can fight together without the need of downloading Battle Chips, as well as scan for weak points in the defenses of their enemies.Rockman EXE Beast+ Episode #8, 2006 In the Japanese version, a Navi's name gains the prefix "R-" after Cross Fusion takes place. The factor that determines whether or not an operator is able to Cross Fuse is known as the Synchro Rating. A person with a higher rate is more likely able to Cross Fuse than one who has a low rate.Rockman EXE Stream Episode #42, 2005 If an operator and his/her Navi are ever arguing or not getting along, Cross Fusion is not possible.MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess / Rockman EXE Axess Episode #8, 2004 The operator and Navi must be in perfect harmony in order for the transformation to take place(although there are a few exceptions, see below). The operators also risk possible danger, as their bodies cannot be repaired or restored like a Navi's data and the Navi iself resides in the fused Op's chest, where direct hit could possibly mean deletion. With certain operators, pieces of clothing or accessories that the operators wear are broken down into data, and are sent to the PET when the fusion is finished (this mostly seems to apply to hats). On occasion, Raika's hat fails to rematerialize after a Dimensional Area is removed, and those belonging to Princess Pride never return at all, with one exception.Rockman EXE Beast Episode #25, 2006 Initially, only Lan Hikari (Netto Hikari) and Eugene Chaud (Enzan Ijuin) possess the ability to Cross Fuse. Dr. Regal combines Synchro Chips stolen from Science Labs with his own Dark Chips into , which allow anyone to Cross Fuse regardless of their Synchro Rating, but with the addictive side effects of regular Dark Chips. Both Regal and his second-in-command Ms. Yuri (Yuriko Ozono)(although all she needed was a regular Synchro Chip, proved by Dr. Wily), as well as Misaki (Gorou Misaki), would all use Dark Synchro Chips to Cross Fuse, though only Misaki showed signs of withdrawal symptoms and Dark Soul influence being the only person out of the three who was not a probe of the extraterrestrial Duo.MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess / Rockman EXE Axess Episode #34, 2004 The Rush Synchro Chip, first used by ShadeMan to enter the real world without a Dimensional Area, can also enhance the user's Synchro Rating. It is created when Rush combines with the Synchro Chip around his neck, and is later used by Maylu Sakurai (Meiru Sakurai) to Cross Fuse. Cross Fusion becomes a main plot point in the Stream storyline. The alien Duo marks thirteen individuals with naturally high Synchro Ratings with the Crests of Duo to prove whether or not humankind is worthy of surviving his judgment. In addition to Lan, Chaud, and Ms. Yuri (who receives a regular Synchro Chip from Dr. Wily), ten other characters would gain the ability, their ranks forming the Cross Fusion Members opposed to Duo. The new PET design introduced in Stream pre-installs Battle Chips for Cross Fusion, whereas in Axess, chips had to be downloaded individually before initiating Cross Fusion. Cross Fusion continues to appear throughout Beast, though not to the same degree. Due to the incomplete nature of the Beyondard Dimensional area, cross fusion is not recommended because it hurts the operator more the longer it is used. Again, the new PET design serves an additional function for Cross Fusion: the Jetburner, a form of rocket propulsion that permits flight(it only was demonstrated by Lan, Chaud and Raika though).Rockman EXE Beast Episode #1, 2006 Only Lan, Chaud, and Raika utilize this feature. Leading up to the finale of Beast, the Cross Fusion Members return to fend off the Zoanoroid armies. In Beast+, criminals Blackbeard (Captain Kurohige) and Yuika (Chirol) obtain created by Dr. Wily. Mistaking them for regular Synchro Chips, they are transferred to the cyberworld, fused with their Navis.Rockman EXE Beast+ Episode #9, 2006 As the chips were incomplete, they would have eventually been erased had Wily not rescued them in the knick of time. List of characters that can use Cross Fusion *Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE (3 versions) *Eugene Chaud and ProtoMan.EXE (3 versions) *Raika and SearchMan.EXE (2 versions) *Mayl Sakurai and Roll.EXE *Baryl and Colonel.EXE *Tesla Magnets and MagnetMan.EXE *Charlie Airstar and GyroMan.EXE *Princess Pride and KnightMan.EXE *Fyrefox and NapalmMan.EXE *Jasmine and Meddy.EXE *Dingo and TomahawkMan.EXE *Dark Miyabi and ShadowMan.EXE *Ms. Yuri and NeedleMan.EXE *Misaki Gorou and PrisMan.EXE (Only in episode 34 of Axess) *Dr. Regal and LaserMan.EXE (Only in episode 51 of Axess) Gallery 12 Cross Fusions from episode 50 of Stream: XJDlKyNmpSY Cross fusion - megaman (1st).jpg|Cross fusion - MegaMan 1st Version Cross fusion - megaman (2nd).jpg|Cross fusion - MegaMan 2nd Version Cross fusion - protoman (1st).jpg|Cross fusion - ProtoMan 1st Version Cross fusion - protoman (2nd).jpg|Cross fusion - ProtoMan 2nd Version Cross fusion - Sreachman (1st).jpg|Cross fusion - SreachMan 1st Version Cross fusion - megaman (3th),Cross fusion - protoman (3th), and Cross fusion - Sreachman (2nd).jpg|Cross fusion - MegaMan 3th verision,Cross fusion - ProtoMan 3th 3th verision, and Cross fusion - Sreachman 2nd verision Cross fusion - roll.jpg|Cross fusion - Roll Cross fusion - Colonel.jpg|Cross fusion - Colonel Cross fusion - Magnetman.jpg|Cross fusion - MagnetMan Cross fusion - Gyroman.jpg|Cross fusion - GyroMan Cross fusion - Knightman.jpg|Cross fusion - KnightMan Cross fusion - Napalmman.jpg|Cross fusion - NapalmMan Cross fusion - Meddy.jpg|Cross fusion - Meddy Cross fusion - Tomahawkman.jpg|Cross fusion - Tomahawkman Cross fusion - Shadowman.jpg|Cross fusion - ShadowMan Cross fusion - needleman.jpg|Cross fusion - NeedleMan Cross fusion - prisman.jpg|Cross fusion - PrisMan See also *Style Change *Soul Unison *Synchro Chip Trivia *Two other Mega Man series have concepts comparable to Cross Fusion: ZX has MegaMerging, and Star Force has EM Wave Changing. *Both techniques imitate Cross Fusion is several ways: The unison of a special power and a human (or in the case of ZX, Reploid), the repeated command to activate it, and the fact that the human inherits the powers of the object in some sort of "living" armor, like A-Trans, Tribe On, or Double Soul. * Only 17 people have actually Cross Fused successfully. 18 total have attempted it (Dex tried to but failed). *Cross Fusion, having a human and a digital being (NetNavi in this case) is strikingly similar to biomerging from Digimon Tamers, where the main characters fuse with their Digimon to access the mega level, the NetNavis' themselves are strikingly similar to Partner Digimon as well. References Category:MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess